


Blunt

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [55]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin firmly believes that Ai is untouchably pure.<br/>Ai sets out to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blunt

5-4-15

Prompt: Blunt

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: Explicit

 

                              One of Rin’s favorite things about Ai was that he was so innocent, so pure. Everything about him, from his clear pale skin to his big blue eyes was completely childlike and untouched, and for someone like Rin, it was a breath of fresh air. He loved when they walked down the street or around campus together and people gave them odd looks, seeing someone as rough as Rin with someone as sweet as Ai.

 

                              Ai, on the other hand, was not too happy about this. No matter how he glared or hinted or wriggled or clung, Rin never seemed to get it.

 

                              “You have to be blunt with Rin-chan,” Nagisa had said to him one night when Ai had complained out of sheer desperation and drunkenness. “You should know better than anyone, Ai-chan, he’s not exactly good with his words.”

 

                              “I have been blunt!” Ai had wailed. “I mean, short of actually shoving his dick in my ass, there’s nothing I haven’t tried!” Nagisa had simply stared at Ai and offered him another beer.

 

                              Which led Ai to where he was now, shoving Rin backward onto his bed and kneeling between his legs.

 

                              “Rin,” he said in his Most Serious Voice, “I am going to suck your dick now.” Rin, once his brain had rebooted, sputtered and kicked at Ai’s shoulders.

 

                              “What the fuck?” he screeched. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

                              “Not you!” Ai shot back. “That’s the problem, Rin! Now shut up and let me suck you!” Rin stared at him with his mouth hanging open, and Ai took his opportunity. He leaned in to nuzzle his face against the front of Rin’s pants, finding a bulge already growing there. He smirked to himself and reached up to pull at his waistband. By the time he pulled Rin’s cock out of his boxers, it was already half hard. A few stubborn strokes and an even more stubborn expression had him hardening the rest of the way.

 

                              “Ai, wait.” Rin reached out and cupped a hand around Ai’s cheek. “You don’t have to do this.” Ai looked up at him, and something in his eyes made Ai’s heart swell.

 

                              “I know,” he answered, leaning into Rin’s touch. “I want to.” Rin paused for a moment, searching his eyes for something that evidently wasn’t there. He nodded and leaned back, never removing his hand.

 

                              Ai grinned and leaned in to kiss at the side of Rin’s cock, trailing his way up to the head. The hand on his cheek shook and fisted in his hair. He looked up to find Rin with his head thrown back and his lower lip between his teeth.

 

                              “You okay, Senpai?” he asked. Rin let out a humorless laugh.

 

                              “I will never be okay again,” he answered. He glanced down and his face softened at the expression Ai was wearing. “Trust me, love, you’re doing fine.” Ai looked a moment longer for confirmation, then leaned back in. He stuck out his tongue and touched it to the very tip of Rin’s cock, watching his face closely as he started kitten licking at it. Rin let out a strangled noise and tightened the hand in his hair.

 

                              “S-slow down, Ai!” he squealed. Ai pulled back and stared at him incredulously. Rin couldn’t meet his eye. His cheeks had passed red a while ago and were now heading into purple territory. “I can’t help it,” he mumbled. “You’re really fucking hot.” Ai grinned and licked his lips obscenely. Rin groaned and threw his free hand across his face. Ai shrugged to himself and wrapped his lips around Rin, sliding down the shaft as far as he could go. He hollowed his cheeks and started moving his head up and down, but before he could get far, Rin’s hips were bucking and he was cumming in Ai’s mouth.

 

                              “Oh my god, Ai, I am so sorry!” Rin cried, leaning forward to try to do – something. Ai just smirked and swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have given up at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
